SasuSaku Files
by ZestyRice
Summary: SasuSaku These are just random shorts that came to mind. Designed to lure out Sasuke's inner perv... :3
1. Foreword

Foreword

These are just little spurts and bits of ideas about the couple, so remember-these aren't stories (but you can make them into one if you want, I'd love to see it happen!), -so please understand that if you ask if I'm going to continue it or not, I don't think I'll ever get to it. These are just meant to be random ideas, blabs, drabbles, really short one-shots, etc. My SasuSaku drabbles usually take place after they become an official couple. Also, beware! My drabbles reveal Sasuke's inner perv! Thanks for even considering reading this! =D

Enjoy!

-ZestyRice


	2. Don't Worry!

"…so what's he like?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah." He bent down to fix his shoes for the fiftieth time.

"You've already met my parents though, right?" She stopped walking to wait.

"Once. I greeted them at a winter party and then Naruto forced me into playing a stupid game with everyone."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Only once, huh? Hmm, let's see…"

"…"

"Well actually, when I think about it, you two are kind of alike."

"How so?" He stood after fixing imaginary imperfections and they continued walking.

"You both like being stubborn, he hates admitting that he did something wrong, and he'll go too far to prove himself."

"I'm not like that." At this she just burst out laughing.

"Trust me. But those aren't necessarily bad points though!"

"…"

"It's not like you and dad are identical. You just share a couple points. He actually _likes_ talking," she emphasized as she patted his arm.

"I don't dislike talking."

"But you don't like wasting your breath, am I right?"

"…" He gave her a dull glare and then focused back on the trail.

"Think of him as…a person like yourself. But a loudmouth. OH! In fact, a person like you with some of Naruto's personality!"

"That's disgusting." He made a foul face, his mouth stationed to frown.

"You know what? You'll see when we get there. Don't be so nervous!" She laughed and looked up at him. It may have been the summer heat, but he did look a little flushed. He tried to subtlety turn his head away from her, but she caught him and just laughed again.

After a while, he asked "…and what about your mother?"

"Geez!"

* * *

LOL this was amusing. I've always wondered how Sasuke meeting Sakura's parents would be like. This may have a second part to it later.


	3. Sakura, don't

He sat across her at the little wooden table, the lone lamp's light outlining his rugged facial features. His sharp eyes, somehow dull in luster, burned her through and through as she tried to defiantly stare back in silence. It was all she could do to keep herself from breaking down – from losing.

How dare he. How dare he be able to look her straight in the eye like this like it was nothing. He'd always been this way. Too fearless for his own good. How dare he come out of the blue to, of all people, her. She was sure he knew how she felt; she'd made sure of that years ago.

_I guess my feelings, or anyone else's for the matter, don't affect him at all. In any way. At all._ She thought this to herself as her right hand, over his folded fingers on the table, gripped harder. She was mad, but somehow still felt bad. She still pitied his apathetic nature.

No sniffling, hardly any blinking, and no noise besides that of both their low breathing. She just let her tears roll slowly, softly down, her hand gripping unrelentingly, her gaze still on him. He hadn't even moved; his eyes were still on her.

_Don't cry. I can't stand it.

* * *

_SasuSaku being super intense and serious. "GUYS! WHY SO SERIOUS?" xD


	4. Left Hand Yellow

"AHH! I got it!" Sakura had safely placed her left foot on green.

It was just a friendly game of twister at the party Naruto hosted to celebrate the end of exams. Sakura spun for him, being the only one with a free limb left.

"Right hand red. Got it." Sasuke struggled to maintain his belly-up, crab-like position, his limbs stretching over to each corner of the tarp.

Somehow, it ended up just being the two of them playing. Everyone else had gotten out and had gathered around the karaoke going on in the front room. Sakura spun again.

"Left hand yellow!" She reached, stressed, to her chosen spot.

"Wait! Sakura don't do that!" Sasuke looked like he was about to collapse, a little flushed.

"Why? I'm not going to let you win!"

"No!...We'll both fall." She ignored him and reached over anyway.

"It's oka-" She got to her dot, but she froze, realizing what kind of position she'd put them in. She was basically on top of him, her face inches away to the left of his. It was extremely awkward; they were both red by now.

"Sasuke, you liar, we didn't fall." He faced away from her as she laughed.

But he didn't really lie; they eventually fell a couple seconds later. Instead of it becoming an amusing sexual innuendo like she thought would happen, in the end, she kind of squished his guts a little. She had to help him up and apologized and all.

_It was fun while it lasted though… _she thought.

* * *

REALLY CHEESEY and REALLY PREDICTABLE, yes. But gosh, innuendos are meant to happen for these two...


End file.
